Just a Stupid Crush
by IShipEverything814
Summary: John has had a crush on Dave for as long as he can remember. He never acknowledged the feelings, and always passed it off as something stupid that would pass. It's not like he had a chance with Dave anyway. However, John, now in college with said coolkid, is finding that the "stupid crush" is getting harder and harder to ignore as time goes on. JohnDave. Rated T for language.
1. Wake Up Call (Or Text)

_A/N: Hi! I have been stressing over an idea for a ff for maybe two weeks, and I finally got one! The weird thing is, I got it while laying in bed, trying to fall asleep yesterday night. Turns out tired me has better ideas than awake and alert me. Heh, I remember the first thing I did was jump up from my bed at 2:00 in fucking Hello Kitty pajamas and bunny slippers, and I ran to my Mom's room to get a notebook to write in. Not the best image... _

_This is my first fanfiction, and I'm SOOOOO SORRY if it's bad! Anyway, it's DaveJohn (If you couldn't tell from the shitty ass summary) because it's one of my OTP's.(OuO) It's most likely going to start off normally, but eventually get all romantic and shit. By the way, all of the characters are in College together, and John and Dave are dorm-mates. Plus, some other ships are involved, some temporary, others, not so much. HUMANSTUCK. If you have a problem with Yaoi, boyXboy and shit like that, you probably shouldn't read this. Before I go, let me just say that this may (And I stress **MAY**) include some smut in later characters. So yeah. Talk to you a bit after the chapter. Hope you like :3_

_~ISE~_

_Disclaimer: The awesomeness known as Homestuck does NOT belong to me. Homestuck and all of the wonderful characters in it belong to Andrew Hussie! :)_

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -**

**TG: hey**

**TG: egderp**

**TG: john**

**TG: dude**

**TG: i know youre there bro**

**TG: dont fuckin ignore me**

**TG: fuck man**

**TG: i need your help**

**TG: joooohn**

**TG: ugh**

**EB: jeez dave**

**EB: i was sleeping :B**

**TG: well fuck man **

**TG: guess what**

**EB: what?**

**TG: TIME TO WAKE THE FUCK UP JOHN**

**EB: wow, i had no idea.**

**EB: thanks for telling me, dude! i would've NEVER guessed.**

**TG: ok**

**TG: i can tell your pissed cause youre never that sarcastic**

**EB: where are you anyway?**

**EB: it's saturday.**

**EB: we don't have any classes today -_-**

**TG: i knew that**

**EB: so why the fuck are you awake so early and where are you?**

**TG: im awake cause i woke up and couldn't go back to sleep **

**TG: so i went to see if rose or jade were up**

**TG: which they werent**

**TG: its not that early anyway**

**TG: and as for where i am**

**TG: open the fucking door and you might figure it out**

**EB: :l**

**TG: john that last part was serious**

**TG: im locked out **

**TG: unlock the door for me please bro**

**EB: dude, why do i have to open the door for you?**

**EB: this is your dorm too**

**EB: did you lose your keys or something?**

**TG: no**

**TG: theyre inside**

**EB: ...**

**EB: hey dave, did you hear that?**

**EB: that was the sound of me facepalming so fucking HARD.**

**EB: how did you lock the door from the outside if you didn't take the keys with you!**

**TG: how did i lock the **

**TG: oh**

**TG: i didnt**

**TG: welp**

**TG: guess i dont need help after all**

**EB: honestly, i dont know how i can deal with you sometimes.**

**TG: you know you dont mean that john**

**TG: you cant resist the strider**

**EB: ...**

**EB: going back to sleep now**

**EB: goodnight.**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

I facepalmed again, realizing what I wrote. Fuck.

Whatever. It's not like I'm actually going to go back to sleep. As much as I want to, I'm not going to be able to. Maybe if I try hard enough.

_I wonder what Dave is doing right now..._

A knock at my door answered that question.

"Whaaaat?" I groaned.

"Dude, get up."

"Nooooo."

"It's already one."

"I don't care. Go away."

The door swung open. I groaned again and buried my face in my pillow, trying to hide the obvious blush on my face. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"John."

"No."

"Dude-"

"You know what? No. I'm not getting up. Fuck you for waking me up in the first place." I stuck my middle finger up in the direction of the door.

"...just get up. I'm bored." Dave explained.

"And how the hell am_ I_ supposed to help you?" I lifted my head up to look at him. I instantly regretted that decision.

"Are you sick or something? Your face is all like...flushed." I'm positive that that comment just made it worse.

"Uh..." Fuck fuck fuck. Think of something to say...

"Dave, you _do_ know that when you're sick, your face _loses_ color, right?" Please buy it._ Please_ drop the subject.

"Yeah...but...I don't think it's supposed to be _that_ red either."

"Oh...I don't know. I feel fine."

"Or...wait...are you blushing?" OH _FUCK_!

"N-no? W-why would I blush? Haha, that's stupid!" I put my head back down. Damn.

"Then what's with the stutter?" I could hear the smirk in that.

"Stop smirking at me! I'm serious!"

"How'd you know I was smirking?"

"Because dude, I know you that well and I swear to _god _if you don't stop I will kill you."

"Then look straight at me and tell me that you aren't blushing." I decided it wouldn't hurt to try, so I lifted my head again, and was greeted by bright _fucking_ red. Fuck. He took off his shades. And dammit, he had the smuggest look on his face. This isn't going to be easy.

"I...I'm n-not...ok fuck this. You win. I'll get up." I quickly got up and started walking towards the door.

"See, was that so hard?" He asked sarcastically, putting his shades back on.

"Yes, and you cheated." I muttered. Dave walked over to where I was standing and leaned close to my ear.

"What's the point of winning if you don't have some..._fun _with it?" He whispered, causing me to shiver. Shit. I didn't like the way he said that. Or maybe I liked it too much?

The blood that was formerly on my cheeks started to rush south, answering my question. That was my signal to abscond the _fuck_ out of there.

I ran out and locked myself in the bathroom, hearing a faint chuckle from the other room.

At least I wasn't blushing anymore. But now I had a..._different_ problem.

God. Fucking. Dammit. Dave.

This is going to be a _looong _day.

_A/N: Goddamn this is so bad ;-; _

_I apologize a million times for the OOCness, especially when it comes to John in this, but he was woken up from a peaceful sleep by his best bro/crush for no apparent reason whatsoever. Wouldn't you be a bit cranky?_

_Aside from that, I hope you liked (:3) and I'll probably start some type of pattern for updates which will vary from daily to weekly and possibly bi-weekly. (Every 2 weeks)_

_Also, if you have any tips or ideas for a scene you want to see or think would be a good idea, feel free to write them in a review! I'd be more than happy to read your awesome ideas! (And since I just started this, I'm still playing around with the plot a bit)_

_I might even just write a bunch in advanced and put them out daily for a while! But to do that, I will need to be magically motivated! _

_*COUGH* onceagainreviews *COUGH* _

_Anyway, see ya soon! :D_

_~ISE~_


	2. Well, that didn't help at all

_A/N: Hello again lovelies! Wow, it's been like what, a week since I put this up and I already have people who love it and want me to continue! OuO I just want to say thank you so freaking much! When I read the reviews and discovered that all of them were positive, I literally (And, I kid you not) squealed like a fucking schoolgirl in the middle of my living room with my mom in it. (I am actually a girl btw...but not __very girly. That's probably the girliest noise I ever made) Yeah. Can't remember what excuse I used...buuuut I guess it was a good one if I didn't have to explain._

_Anyway, I am so sorry that you awesome people waited a whole week and get a few lines and a Pesterlog .-. I'm honestly not exactly sure when I'll put up the next chapter...but I promise I won't leave this behind! By the way, this is written in Dave's POV._

_~ISE~_

* * *

Wow, how the fuck did I managed that without blushing or anything? I mean, you don't just say shit like that to someone you like...but then again, it's me we're talking about here.

And wow, John runs really fast. Especially when absconding. Like holy fuck. I can't even run that fast.

But why the fuck did John leave anyway? I say shit like that all the time. What makes today different?

Actually, no. That isn't totally true. He's been acting weird a lot recently. Like getting all blushy over nothing, or just acting nervous all the damn time. The fuck is up with him?

I should ask someone. I pulled out my phone and opened Pesterchum. Jade and Rose are both on.

Jade probably knows. I'd rather talk to her than Rose. I am not in the mood for a therapy session.

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -**

**TG: yo**

**TG: harley**

**TG: you there**

**TG: i really need to ask you something**

**TG: like its really important**

**TG: to me at least**

**TG: goddammit you and john are the same**

**GG: whoa! sorry, dave! fell asleep again. XP**

**TG: no shit sherlock**

**GG: so whats so important? is it bad?**

**TG: well not exactly i guess**

**TG: just need to ask a question about john**

**TG: then you can go back to having your narcoleptic attacks in peace**

**GG: hehehehe. ask away! :D**

**TG: ok**

**TG: does he**

**TG: um**

**TG: god why is this so fucking awkward to even type**

**GG: hahaha! its not for me :P**

**TG: obviously not jade**

**TG: but in all seriousness**

**TG: does he like anyone**

**GG: dave, how old are you?**

**TG: 21 why**

**TG: shit that was rhetorical wasnt it**

**TG: fuck im dumb**

**TG: that was so obvious**

**GG: you type fast.**

**GG: but i'm just saying**

**GG: 'like' is a word for little kids.**

**TG: fine**

**TG: ill word it differently if it makes the damn princess happy**

**TG: is he interested in anyone romantically**

**TG: that good enough for you**

**GG: yes.**

**TG: ok **

**TG: so**

**TG: answer plz**

**GG: i did.**

**TG: yes**

**GG: yes.**

**TG: oh my fucking god yes what**

**GG: yes as in yes, he is.**

**TG: oh i though you meant **

**TG: you know what nm**

**TG: but that brings me to my next question**

**GG: and that is?**

**TG: who**

**GG: ...**

**GG: can't say.**

**TG: what do you mean cant say**

**GG: i mean i can't say. what does it sound like?**

**TG: ok bad phrasing again**

**TG: why can't you say**

**GG: if i do, he'll kill me.**

**TG: john**

**GG: yes john! who else?**

**TG: ok jesus fuck **

**TG: no need to flip**

**TG: but please tell me **

**GG: im sorry dave, but i really can't!**

**GG: and anyway, i have to go!**

**GG: but i'll tell you something.**

**TG: what**

**GG: it's a guy.**

**GG: now go question my brother, not me.**

**TG: jade wait who**

**GG: bye dave. **

**- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

**TG: dammit jade**

**TG: youre no fucking help**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -**

Goddammit. That...helped...

Ok, who the fuck am I kidding? That didn't tell me anything other than the gender of the person!

Well...that is helpful I guess?

FUCK. It's a dude. It's probably Karkat.

Or maybe I should listen to what Jade said and ask...

I'll go do that.

* * *

_A/N: Shitty chapter is shitty. See you next time!_


	3. Questions and an Invitation

_A/N: Any more squeals from me and my family is going to be concerned. I swear, I have never been happier since I started this and began getting good reviews! I also should probably say a few things that I have already said but some people have mentioned..._

_1. Yes, this is my first fanfic ever. I have read a few but never written one about anything in my life._

_2. I am a girl._

_Also, a few of you pointed out how clueless Dave is in the story. That is exactly what I was going for. I guess I did a good job of it, according to you guys._

_I think I might stick with doing the POV's the way I have been so far (switching the POV each chapter), so yeah. I'm probably going to do a third person POV at some point, but to avoid confusion I'll point it out myself. Plus, I've been very linear when it comes to whats happening, and when it happens, but fuck that. Get ready for some time skips (I'm exaggerating; there's only one skip, and it's in the middle) __:D_

_New thing that isn't so new that I should mention, anything in italics (What these authors notes are written in) are the persons direct thoughts. Just a by the way._

_Gog, I can babble. I'm like a human Aranea. -.- On with the chapter, and, as usual, Hope you like :3_

_Disclaimer: Right. I forgot this was a thing that existed. Homestuck or it's characters don't belong to me. Andrew Hussie owns them. If I did, no one would be dead, and there would be so many ships, you have no idea._

* * *

Yes, still in the bathroom. And no, I wasn't doing what you're thinking.

...

Ok...maybe I _was_ but...goddammit, not the point right now! (For the record, I blame Dave.)

Speaking of Dave, I wonder what he's been doing this whole time.

I unlocked the door and walked back to my room, which I was hoping would be empty. But of course, he was still in there. Dave also looked really pissed for some odd reason.

"Um...are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" He answered quickly.

"I don't know...you just look mad."

Dave looked down at his phone, then back up at me, as if deciding something.

"I was talking to Jade..."

_Oh fuck. Please tell me she didn't._

"...Oh, what'd she say?"

"...Nothin' really. Just normal girl stuff." _Oh thank god._

"So why are you mad about it?"

"I-I'm not mad...just annoyed."

"Why?"

"No."

"Dave. Tell me." Is he blushing...? _Kind of hard to tell with his shades on..._

"No!" _...Yes he is!_

"Are you blushing?"

"NO!" Dave quickly got up and did all but run out of the room. _Look who's absconding now._

_Well...that was weird..._

* * *

The next few days were pretty much uneventful. Except for some other occasions where Dave was acting a little different. As if he was really embarrassed or just nervous in general. Right now, it's Thursday, and we're both doing homework at the dorm. And Dave just isn't really talking much. Which is weird. -er.

_I can't concentrate over how silent it is..._

"Hey, why aren't you talking?"_ I am getting some answers today._

"Because I'm concentrating." He didn't look up from whatever he was writing.

"Bullshit. Dude, you've been avoiding me lately. Admit it."

"No I haven't."

"Yes! You haven't directly spoken to me since Saturday! When you were all blushing and shit!" _What did Jade tell him?_

"I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?"

"So you admit you _have_ been avoiding me!"

"...No..." _God dammit, Dave. Why do you have to be so stubborn?_

"Yes."

"No I haven't! Will you just st-"

Both of our phones went off at once. Me and Dave looked at each other before checking.

**Party at my house! My parents are out of town for the weekend, so you KN8W what's going down! 8pm on Friday, don't be l8! :::;D**

I kind of expected that. Vriska is always throwing parties whenever she can. I went to the last one she had, and I had a really bad hangover the next morning. So did Dave.

"Text from spiderbitch?"

"Yep." She always picks the same time, too.

"Are you going?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Dave said before going back to writing.

_Maybe this is a chance to get some answers..._

* * *

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER AND IS SO BAD! /shot_

_Anyway, next chapter I'm going to ask you guys to help me with something. But for now, just enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, I won't take a whole week to update again! See you next time!_


End file.
